Seats in vehicles, such as minivans, may be placed in a folded, horizontal position and may be used for other purposes than for seating. In other systems, the plastic molded seat back on the seat may be configured to have molded cup place indentations that allow passengers within the vehicle to securely place objects such as beverage containers within the vehicle. Currently, plastic molded seat backs serve no other purpose than for beverage container placement.